


The Gentle Art of Teasing

by evoboo



Series: Coming home [1]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Apple Bunnies, Multi, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Spoilers - Mention of H'aanit Ch3-4, Spoilers Olberic Ch 3, a lot of teasing, spoilers Therion Ch1-3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoboo/pseuds/evoboo
Summary: **Ophilia's eyes flashed mischievously as she pushed herself across the bed to sit on its edge.  'Perhaps I keep my window open in the hope that a handsome thief might decide to sneak in.'  She suggested, her voice sweetly innocent despite her words.Therion's eyebrows rose alarmingly.  'Are you trying to tease me Ophilia?'  He spluttered.Amusement shone from her face.  'I have been trying to get you back ever since your outrageous comments about the Ruby Dragonstone!'  She admitted.**





	The Gentle Art of Teasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seasonal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasonal/gifts).



Night-time in Wellspring wasn’t actually that much cooler than the day since despite the absence of the fierce sun there was a muggy closeness to the air that was just as oppressive and uncomfortable. Therion stealthily made his way through the town's quiet streets, eagerly anticipating a long cool beer after his evening's work which had seen him successfully infiltrate the black market and get everything in place for tomorrow morning when the auction would begin. At long last he was ready to retrieve the Emerald Dragonstone for his unwanted and bothersome client.

The Thief slipped unobtrusively into the lively tavern directly opposite the Inn he was lodged at and quickly noted that Olberic and Erhardt were the only members of their large party of companions present, even though it wasn’t particularly late. He wondered absently where the others had gotten too.

'Ho, Therion!' Olberic greeted cheerfully as the Thief got in the beers.

'Where is everyone?' Therion murmured, sitting himself at the Knight's table and hunching over his frosted glass with evident relief.

'It's the celebration of the defeat of the Lizardmen tonight. Did you forget?' Olberic took a huge gulp of his own cool beer with obvious relish.

'Yeah.' Therion admitted. 'I've been so focused on the bloody Dragonstone that I ain't had time to think about much else. You two not fancy it though? I imagine Sir Erhardt is the hero of the hour after all!' He smirked at the handsome blonde Knight and raised his glass teasingly in his direction.

'We went along for a bit.' Erhardt grimaced. 'Not reallyused to celebrations - prefer something quieter.'

Olberic nodded his agreement. 'Ophilia wanted to head back to the Inn too, so we escorted her home then popped over here for a bit of refreshment.' 

'Ophilia okay?' The concerned query spilled from Therion's lips before he could prevent it.

'Fine.' Olberic's eyebrows raised slightly. 'Just the heat I think.'

'Can't be easy on her, poor mite.' Erhardt added. 'Coming from the Frostlands and living in a draughty old cathedral _must_ make the climate of the Sunlands a bit of a shock.'

'She _has_ been mightily tetchy recently.' Olberic chuckled fondly. 'It's been a full five days since our little _'conversation'_..' He put his huge hand on Erhardt's arm affectionately. 'Yet Phili is still telling me off about the injuries we took.'

'She barely even knows me and I've had a cartload of her gentle displeasure at daring to harm her beloved Sir Olberic.' Erhardt grinned. 'Although she _has_ told me off for my injuries too.'

'Well, you two werea bloody mess when you were finally done fighting.' Therion pointed out sarcastically. 'Her and Alf lost a full night's sleep having to sew you back together, so I ain't surprised she's pissed at you both.'

Erhardt's grin turned to the Thief. 'Why Therion!' He teased. 'How very chivalrously you stand up for your lady!'

Therion spluttered, choking on his beer. 'Ain't my lady.' He muttered crossly.

'Oh really? Is that so..' Olberic started to chuckle. 'You should see how very close the lad stays to our darling Cleric during battle.' He told Erhardt slyly. 'He has done some _colossally_ stupid things in his adorable attempts to protect her, despite the fact she is more than capable of looking after herself!'

'Pfft!' Therion's chin buried deep into his scarf as he frowned at Olberic's odd mood. The big man's usual stoicism and reservation seemed to have disappeared, he was almost giddy in his companionship of Erhardt. That the Knight's had fought ferociously at their initial reunion a few days ago was obvious by the severity of the wounds they had dealt each other, but now..

'Taunt _me_ all you like.' Therion suddenly smirked at them. 'Ain't me that's simpering like a lovestruck puppy though.. Fearsome Knight's my arse.. more like a pair of idiots from a sappy romance novel..!'

'You read a lot of those do you?' Erhardt countered immediately. 'Of course, since you're soft on a Cleric, you must need all the help you can get!'

'Aww, just look at his big red blush!' Olberic's hand was back on Erhardt's arm. 'I think its cutethe way he's all fluffy for Ophilia and _obviously_ it's totally entertaining for the rest of us!'

'Can we _please_ change the subject already?' Therion groaned.

Erhardt sniggered, winking at the Thief. 'Well then, I havealso noticed that Lady Primrose and Mistress H'aanit are causing quitethe stir in our little town.' 

'Mmm.' Olberic laughed heartily at that. 'Not the first time of course. The pair of them were literally worshipped when we were in Victor's Hollow. Remember Therion? We could barely get near to them through the crowd of adoring fan's they'd gathered.' 

'I certainly remember that their admirers were particularly lax in keeping track of their purses.' Therion snorted. 'Honest word, their distraction created a pick-pocketing paradise.'

Erhardt eyed the Thief suddenly curious. 'You know,' He said thoughtfully. 'I've not heard how you came to be travelling with everyone Therion. Strikes me that a Thief isn’t exactly the type to enjoy such close-knit company. No offence intended.'

Therion waved away the apology. 'No-one save Tressa has ever made any real issue outta my profession and it ain't something I go around boasting about.' He replied mildly.

'I believe it was Phili you met first, wasn’t it?' Olberic smirked in obvious amusement. 'Don’t think I've heard that tale either. I know I'd like to.'

Therion sank back into his chair as far as he could go, saying absolutely nothing. The silence went on for a long time. 

'Phili rescued me, okay.' Therion eventually sighed. 'Did you honestly expect anything else?' 

When neither Knight replied and just stared at him expectantly Therion gave a long groan and shook his head.

'You _really_ want to hear the story?' He moaned. 'It ain't that interesting.'

'Oh, I just bet it is!' Erhardt's eyes crinkled in merriment. 

Therion crossly pulled himself forward to rest his elbows on the table. He should have known better than to seek out company, he hated any kind of attention. He _was_ relying heavily on the Knight's aid in his quest tomorrow though so he really couldn’t escape indulging them.

'Suppose it was just after I got lumbered with the fool's bangle.' He mumbled, scowling. 'Had to get myself from Bolderfall to Noblecourt and I ain't _ever_ enjoyed travelling the bloody Frostlands.'

'I just assumed you are always on the move.' Olberic grunted in surprise.

'Not if I can help it.' Therion muttered. 'Anyway, the bangle was _really_ screwing with me, the noise and the weight of it. First week I had trouble adapting, so I couldn’t pilfer any food or supplies. I was angry and bloody starving.'

'Then you met the lovely Ophilia..' Erhardt grinned.

'Not right away.' Therion snapped at him. 'I'd got myself to the border of the Frostlands, scavenging berries along the way and I figured I'd better build up a store before I hit the snow. That's what took me off the road and straight into the path of a giant boar.'

'Ouch.' Olberic sympathised.

'Yeah. Ouch.' Therion agreed. 'Bloody pig caught me unawares and I was quickly down and almost out for the count. Then there was a huge flash of light and this tiny blonde appeared, yelling and smacking the living shit outta the boar with her staff. I honestly figured I was either dead or hallucinating.'

That brought a genuinely warm smile to Olberic's face. 'Ophilia ismightily fierce when she's being protective.' He agreed with a soft chuckle.

'Next thing I know the woman's managed to chase off the boar and is sitting pretty much on top of me and getting rather too handsy for my liking.'

'Oh, you poorlad. Was your virtue at stake?' Erhardt leered at him. 

Therion scowled at the Knight. 'Seriously? If your both just gonna keep interrupting..'

'Sorry.' 

Therion sighed heavily and took a few sips of beer before he continued. 

'Once I'd managed to acquire her purse, I started trying to wrestle her off of me. Only made matters worse. She got me pinned so I couldn’t move and was tearing a strip outta me saying she couldn’t heal me if I didn’t let her check what was wrong first.'

'You _stole_ her purse?' Olberic chose that to focus on.

'I _am_ a thief.' Therion muttered. 'Anyway, somehow I growled out that I didn’t like being touched, then all of a sudden her manner changed. She let go of me and started apologising over and over - told me she had to touch a little bit if she was to help but she'd warn me before she did.' 

'So, you _stole_ her money..' Olberic wasn’t letting that go. '.. And you still let her heal you.'

Therion grunted. 'Yeah, courseshe healed me.' His voice became softer, reflective. 'She also gave me her dinner, wrapped me up in her blanket and told me that my body needed rest. Said she would keep watch over me. I scoffed at that, it'd been years since I'd slept in the presence of another person, but I guess - what with my suddenly full belly - that's exactly what happened.'

Erhardt put up a hand as he stood and went to the bar to get fresh drinks. He returned quickly, passing out the beers and settling back down. 'Go on.' He urged, raising his mug to his lips.

'I woke just before dawn, and Ophilia was sat up against a tree with her eyes closed and the Lanthorn resting at her feet, glowing prettily and looking all old and valuable.' Therion grimaced. 'Didn’t know what it was at the time, but I reckoned it would sell for a good amount, so I decided to lift it as a parting gift to myself.'

'You little _bastard!_ _'_ Olberic cursed.

Therion nodded his agreement. 'I snuck up and was reaching out my hand to take it when her eyes snapped open and she said _'Please don’t.'_ I fell back on my arse in the mud at her feet and stared at her, not knowing what to do next. Then she just sighed all unhappy like and told me that she _knew_ I'd taken her purse which was okay since I obviously needed the leaf - but that the Lanthorn was her duty and she couldn't fail in it. Said she didn’t wanna hurt me, but she would if she had to. Her eyes were all kinds of sad - not at me though, just generally.. sad.'

'I'd have hurt you.' Olberic said angrily.

'Honest, I deserved it.' Therion mumbled. 'Next she was telling me all about how she'd stolen the Ember and why she'd done it. Said she was shamed by what she'd done but she was determined to see her commitment through or die trying. Then she got up to leave.'

'Then how..?' Erhardt asked puzzled.

Therion looked embarrassed. 'I found myself asking where she was heading and.. Look, I can't explain whybut suddenly I was blabbing about going to Noblecourt and the Dragonstone. It wasn’t guilt that made me talk - I never even returned her purse - but maybe it was her confession about stealing the Ember, like she was some kind of angelic thief.. I dunno. She's _always_ had that way of pulling stuff out of you that you never meant to share.'

'Did she ask to come with you?' Olberic was frowning.

'Yeah.' Therion's reply was very quiet. 'I turned her down flat but then I realised I'd told a church-girl that I was off to rob a Manse. I assumed she'd turn me in if I didn’t keep an eye on her so I figured had no option but to agree to her company.' Therion shook his head with a genuine smile. 'Turned out, if she hadn’t been with me in Noblecourt I'd have failed my task miserably. Who knew Orlick was a crazy bastard who liked animating golems for fun? Phili saved me yet again, found and took the Dragonstone I needed and literally carried me back to an Inn. Looked after me for three days straight while I recovered.'

'Wow.' Erhardt exclaimed.

'I suppose it's a good job it was you she met.' Olberic finally admitted after a moment of reflective silence. 'Could have been anyone. Anything could have happened to her.'

More beers arrived as Olberic next started explaining to Erhardt how he had ended up travelling with Tressa. The Thief was relieved to finally relax out of the spotlight and while he tried to keep up with Olberic's story, Ophilia was stubbornly sticking in his thoughts instead.

The Cleric had been an easy companion right from the start. She'd spoken rarely, smiled as naturally as breathing but never actually laughed. Her grey eyes were keen and compassionate yet occasionally desperately sad and her kind heart was immediately obvious. She was no easy pushover either, often displaying a strength of spirit that could literally astound the Thief. It helped that she alwayshad a stash of apples hidden away in her pack and whenever Therion sidled over to sit with her she'd immediately reach in and produce two fresh, rosy delights and wordlessly hand him one. Often the crunching of the fruit was the only conversation between them for hours at a time.

It was stealing the Ruby Dragonstone though that marked the first dent that Ophilia managed to make in the Thief's crusty, cynical armour. Quite aside from her actions in helping him procure it and her gentle care of his injuries after - the Cleric had been completely mesmerised by the beauty and resonance of the stone and in a rare moment of relaxed humour Therion had teased her. Her flustered reaction and her fierce blush at his effort had entertained him immensely.

After that day he found himself teasing her often - he enjoyed how easy it was to redden her cheeks and torment her gently with words. The fact that her eyes would shine at his jests and her smile would quirk into delighted pleasure brought an odd kind of warmth to him that he had never experienced before. Later in their journey - when Therion was comfortable enough to include other companions in his teasing - it was still _her_ reaction that he instinctively sought, always hoping to have raised the special, amused smile that she seemed to reserve just for him.

'Well lad, we're going to call it a night.' Olberic broke through the Thief's reverie. 'Going to need to be up early for your jaunt to the black market.' He clasped Therion on the shoulder making the Thief flinch.

'Yeah, I should probably turn in too.' Therion agreed, anticipation rising at the thought of clearing another Dragonstone off his list.

~0~

The next morning didn't go well at all. Therion failed completely to get the stone he needed - his old friend Darius turning up unexpectedly and making off with it instead. Seeing Darius and enduring his cruel taunts propelled the Thief into a complete emotional turmoil. Therion was deathly silent for the whole journey back to their Inn, his companions wisely giving him space and solitude - even Tressa refraining from asking annoying questions.

When they reached the Inn, the Thief took one look at it and instantly his mind retreated in panic. He couldn’t bring himself to accompany them inside, couldn't face any compassionate queries about exactly what had happened and why. He needed a fast getaway and the easiest escape was to climb the side of the building and onto the roof.

Once he was up there he quickly found himself a perch on an incline of almost flat tiles where he hunkered down unhappily in the sweltering Sunlands heat. The events of the day as well as challenging memories of his past overwhelmed him into a fragile numbness and left him battling to find some equilibrium in the ruinous chaos of his mind.

He'd been up there for quite some time when Ophilia suddenly appeared.

'What the hell do you think you're doing Phili?' Therion's shock at her graceful scrabble up the roof-tiles knocked him right out of his silent misery. 'You could have fallen! Of all the stupid..'

'I've had plenty of experience in climbing, Therion.' The Cleric cut him off. 'I regularly sneak out of the Cathedral to tend the sick and not only is that climb a fargreater challenge than this one, I also have to dodge the Clergy and the Knights Ardante at the same time.'

He sat back with a huff. 'Whatever. I really ain't in the mood for company right now, your Holiness.'

'Well, its lucky I'm not here to be social then.' Her voice was kind despite the abrasive tone he'd flung at her.

'So what _do_ you want?' He asked sullenly.

'I was merely concerned that you had come up here without any water. It would be a shame for you to suffer dehydrated disorientation and plunge to your death, when it's quite easy to avoid such an eventuality.' She untied a small pack clinging to her back.

'Oh.' He suddenly felt bad about his rudeness. 

She handed him two bottles. 'I got the Professor to cool the water in one and freeze the other.' She told him. 'There's also some food here so you won't have to join us for dinner if you don’t feel like it.' She placed the bag at his feet with an encouraging smile. 'I'll be off then.' She waved at him and quickly manoeuvred herself back towards the roof edge.

'Thanks.' Therion said quietly, watching as she disappeared from view.

He spent the entire afternoon on the roof with pitiable disquiet ravaging his mind. Eventually as dusk began to fall he opened up his bag of food to find that on the top of the provisions there was a cloth covered bundle with a scrap of paper tied around the knot. Unrolling the scroll it he read that the contents were a gift that would give him some company. It was signed _Ophilia_.

Therion's head swam a little. He'd _never_ received an actual gift before. He read the note a second time, then folded it up carefully and put it in his pocket before working at the knot. When he managed to open the cloth he stared down at a number of cut apple slices. Confused, he picked one up and saw that it had been meticulously sculpted into the likeness of a rabbit.

_'Huh.'_ Therion turned it this way and that, noting to himself that the Cleric had some pretty good knife skills. They were sweet little figures and it must have taken some time to carve such a pile. _'Huh.'_ He said again, sitting the one he'd examined down onto his knee. 'I guess you _are_ pretty good company. _'_ He told it. 'I doubt you'll wanna talk and you'll taste good!'

It was fully dark by the time that Therion finished his meal, amused by the little flash of guilt he'd had when he crunched the head off the first of his bunnies. By the time he was done, he was genuinely surprised to find that he was feeling quite a bit calmer than before.

Gathering himself up, he scooted to the edge of the roof intent on locating his bedroom. Instead he found his attention diverted to an open window that radiated a gentle blue light that could only be Ophilia's Ember. He paused to think about it for a second or two, but ultimately he was unable to resist the temptation to climb down and peer in.

Ophilia was dressed lightly for bed, propped up against her pillows with a book on her knee and her eyes closed as she fanned herself against the heat. Her simple, uncomplicated beauty bathed in the radiant glow of the Ember made Therion's breath catch unexpectedly in his throat and he realised that without the robes of her vocation she looked younger and much more vulnerable than he had ever seen her before. That gave him pause for a moment, but he finally dropped himself into her room silent and unnoticed.

'Apple bunnies? Really?' Therion said softly, leaning himself against the window frame, 'You _do_ realise I have an image to uphold right? I ain't sure that cuteis really my thing!'

'Oh! How terribly remiss of me.' Ophilia apologised, her eyes opening calmly - not seeming surprised by the sudden appearance of the Thief in her room. 'Next time I'll be sure to cut huge fangs onto them.'

'Wererabbits? Hmm, much more fitting I reckon.' Therion agreed with a small smile. He placed the empty water bottles on her table. 'Thanks Phili.' 

'You're welcome.' She smiled back at him. Her scrutiny became thoughtful and keen, checking him over subconsciously for any signs of injury.

'I'm okay.' Therion reassured her. 'I'd have told you or Alf if I'd gotten hurt during the fight earlier.'

Ophilia nodded and her smile returned. 'You look physically fine.' She agreed. 'But you know, if you should ever want to.. talk.. or something, my window is always open.' 

'About that.' Therion's tone became serious and he crossed his arms in a cannily accurate impersonation of Cyrus just before he launched into a lecture. 'When you're alone like this you really shouldkeep your window closed. We've both proved how easy this building is to climb. I _know_ it's hot, but it really would be a lot safer.'

Ophilia's eyes flashed mischievously as she pushed herself across the bed to sit on its edge. 'Perhaps I keep my window open in the hope that a handsome thief might decide to sneak in.' She suggested, her voice sweetly innocent despite her words.

Therion's eyebrows rose alarmingly. 'Are you trying to tease me Ophilia?' He spluttered.

Amusement shone from her face. 'I have been trying to get you back ever since your outrageous comments about the Ruby Dragonstone!' She admitted.

That raised a smirk. 'As I've told you many times.. I wasn’tteasing you about the Dragonstone. I meant every word I said.'

'Pfft!' Ophilia exclaimed, cheekily poking her tongue out at him.

Therion gawped, fascinated by her unusual playfulness. He moved slowly over to the bed and cautiously perched on its edge next to her. He realised that he was actually considering talking to her, wanted to in fact.. since she'd offered. He took a deep, nervous breath.

'You know that bloke who took the Emerald Dragonstone at the market.. Darius.. he once threw me off a cliff, quite literally.' Therion's words were rushed but he needed to get them out before he thought better of it.

Ophilia's gasp of surprise was subtle, although whether it was because of whathe had said or simply because he was talking at all, Therion didn’t know.

'Thing is, Darius was my friend. Actually.. my _only_ friend ever - at least I'd thoughthe was before he tried to kill me.' Therion's shoulders shook a little. 'Today was the first time I've seen him since he'd done it and.. Well, I suppose it's kinda messing with my head.. a bit.' He ran out of breath and risked a sideways glance at Ophilia amazed to see that her expression was fiercely angry.

'I _knew_ I should have punched him when I had the chance. He was so bloody mean, taunting you as he did.' She muttered murderously.

Therion couldn’t help but laugh. 'Wow.' He said wondrously. 'That's hardly very cleric-like of you, your Holiness.'

She shrugged, completely unrepentant, her hands clenched so tightly on the edge of the bed that her knuckles were white. Therion knew that her natural urge was to reach out and offer physical comfort but she was always extremely respectful of his personal boundaries no matter how hard she sometimes found it. He wondered what it would be like if she ever _did_ hug him. Probably quite nice, he decided - just being in her company was like a calming balm to his soul. She was a warm, reassuring light in the darkness - much the same as the Ember that she carried.

'Therion..' Ophilia said quietly after a while had passed in silent reflection. 'Could I ask you something?'

'Mhmm.'

'Did you _choose_ to become a thief?' She turned to look straight at him.

Therion paused warily to consider his answer. 'It's not like I just woke up one day and decided I'd be a thief.' He replied carefully. 'I didn't have much choice if I wanted to survive. Later on though.. Well, I guess I was good at it. No reason to change really.'

Ophilia nodded seriously. 'I didn’t choose to be a cleric either.' She confided.

Therion blinked in surprise. 'Okay.' He said. 

'I grew up in the church so it was expected.' She clarified. 'I was too scared of being thrown out to object.'

'But your da was the Archbishop.'

'My adoptive father.' Ophilia corrected. 'I was around five when I was found, alone and quite badly hurt.'

'Oh..' Therion suddenly realised he knew nothing at all of her past. 

'I didn’t much like being touched back then either.' She admitted quietly. 'Point is Therion - I _do_ understand what it is to be damaged by circumstance. How hard it can be to trust and what it means to have limited choice or control. I.. admire you greatly you know.' 

He looked at her doubtfully. 

'I allowed myself to become what was expected of me simply because of my own fear.' She explained. 'You on the other hand survived completelyon your own terms and yet you have managed to retain a kind heart despite the challenges you faced. I find that truly inspirational.'

Therion shook his head at her. 'No Phili, I ain't any sort of good.' He disagreed. 'Not like you.'

She shrugged and her eyes were sad as she looked away. This time the silence that settled was discomforting.

Therion despisedher sad look. It awakened a dull aching pain just underneath his ribs that cut at him mercilessly and made him desperate to try and bring a smile back to her face. 

'So then..' He nudged her very lightly with his shoulder. 'I can't help but notice that today you have called me both handsome _and_ inspirational as well as cutting me unbearably cute apple bunnies and climbing a building to bring them to me..' He smirked, savouring his killer line and the blush that his tease was surely going to raise. 'Do tell me Ophilia,' His grin grew wider. 'Are you sweet on me or what?' 

His reward was instant as her eyes flew wide and her face glowed deeply red. Then, quite unexpectedly her lips quirked and she fluttered her eyelashes rather theatrically. 

'Why, of course Therion! I am _completely_ enamoured with you.' Her smile became seriously amused. 'You know.. Whenever your hair is struck by the light it glistens exactly like a fresh fall of snow in the sun and it never fails to remind me of the Frostlands and my home. It is so _very_ beautiful and it looks so _very_ soft.. I find myself longing to touch it, to run my fingers through it and..'

Her hand started to move slowly towards him.

For a crazy moment Therion thought that she was actually going to do it - but when her fingers got so close that he could feel their heat, she clenched her fist tight and sighed dramatically. 

He hadn’t realised he'd been holding his breath. As he exhaled he was oddly disappointed.

'You can if you like.' He'd meant his words to be a teasing challenge but his voice came out horribly flustered instead.

'That's so very kind of you Therion,' Ophilia looked hugely pleased with herself. 'But since you don’t _like_ me touching you - even when it's necessary for healing - I know that it would just make you uncomfortable.' 

'I'd deal..' Therion mumbled.

'Is that so?' Ophilia suddenly chuckled, a sweet, merry tinkle that had the Thief staring, his heart stuttering at the uncommon and lovely sound. She smiled brightly at him then very lightly patted his hand. The sudden contact made him flinch immediately. 'You see my point?' She queried.

Therion reacted instinctively. He grabbed her wrist and when she froze at his touch he ran his fingers gently down her palm to entwine them with hers.

'It ain't that I don’t _like_ it Phili.' He said seriously. 'It's just.. I really ain't used to anyone touching me, not in kindness.' His thumb caressed hers shyly. 'Um.. is this.. okay?' 

Ophilia was staring at their joined hands in confusion as if she couldn’t quite believe what she was seeing. It took a few moments for his question to register in her mind. Finally she dragged her focus from their hands and up to his eyes.

'Oh! Therion, yes!' She beamed. 'It's.. quite wonderful!'

'You're teasing me _again_ aren’t you.' The Thief scowled but he didn't let go of her hand.

This time Ophilia laughed properly, her cheeks flushed. 'Well, I suppose I am!' She admitted. 'It's completely unfair you know - how you can make _me_ blush so easily and yet all I can raise in _you_ is a frown. I'm working on it though..' 

'Hmm. Well good-luck with that.' He snorted, his thumb still stroking hers. He paused a moment, then a tiny smile played on his lips. 'I've never actually heard you laugh before. It was .. nice.. it _really_ suited you.' 

'Well, I don’t believe I've everheard you say so many actual words all in one day.' Ophilia countered.

'It's not like you're normally so talkative yourself, your Holiness.' He pointed out. 'Or so very naughty.' He added with a grin.

'Oh!' She smiled happily and squeezed his hand. 'I guess that with you, I don’t feel I have to repress my nature or be the good Cleric that duty demands - after all you _do_ tease and torment me quite mercilessly!' 

'So it's all _my_ fault then?'

'Of course!' She giggled, her large eyes radiating fondness. 'But I really _do_ enjoy it.' 

Therion was suddenly drowning in a rush of unfamiliar emotion. He was completely unable to formulate a reply and when she peered at him quizzically, he had to look away. The warmth of her tiny hand wrapped in his made him tingle with a desire to take a proper hold of her - maybe even kiss her. The mere _thought_ sent a lightning-bolt of shivers throughout his entire body. Fearfully he shuffled back a bit.

'Are you okay?' Ophilia immediately picked up on his unease.

'Yeah, thanks.' He muttered, desperately trying to gather himself together and find a credible escape. 'It's getting really late now though. I reckon we should probably get to bed.'

'You reckon? Well now.. That's rather forward of you!' He heard her softly amused snicker and groaned painfully. 

'You _know_ what I meant.' He accused as a fierce heat coursed through him.

'Oh!.. Oh!.. Did I _actually_ do it? Are you _blushing_ Therion? Oh my word.. Honest - you _ARE_!'

'I _am_ not!' He insisted weakly. 'God's, who knew you could be so _annoying_!' 

'I'm sorry.' She sounded contrite, but she could barely contain her laughter. 'You are right though,' She agreed after a few moments. 'It is very late and you have had a particularly trying day. You _should_ get yourself to bed - although I sincerely hope that I have provided you with some amusement and you can now rest easier, regardless of that arse Darius.' 

'You've been teasing me to cheer me up?' Therion's head began to spin again.

'Well, I figured that since you like to tease _me_ so much, you would probably enjoy being teased in return.' She agreed warmly. 'I must admit though, it _is_ rather fun. I don’t believe I'd wish to stop anytime soon!'

'I think I've created a monster..' Therion moaned piteously.

'Only partially really.' Ophilia said quietly, her gaze fixed back on their joined hands. She appeared to be considering her words carefully. 'You see Therion, despite it being myintentionto tease you.. I am finding it utterly impossible to speak any actual untruths to you.' 

Therion's brow creased, trying to untangle her meaning.

The Cleric's eyes were unbearably tender as she looked up at him, meeting his puzzled stare. She shifted herself a little closer, pausing to squeeze his hand reassuringly before reaching out to him. Suddenly her fingertips were running themselves through his hair, pushing back the overhanging locks from his face with a sublime gentleness.

'I was right.' She murmured. 'So _very_ soft and beautiful.' 

'Ophilia..?' His breath stuck in his throat turning her name into a ragged moan. 

Her cheeks were staining pink but she continued on, burying her hand deeply into his shaggy mane for a few blissful moments, then when she finally let go she hesitated by his chin for just a second allowing her finger to lightly caressed it.

'W.. w.. what are you _doing?'_ Therion stuttered, his face completely red.

Ophilia jumped at his strained tone and pulled herself away immediately. 'I.. I'm sorry. You said I could, so I.. Oh dear.. Was it too much?' She spoke kindly but her expression was worried.

He shrugged, frowning hard as his wariness warred with a painful yearning to have her touch him again.

Ophilia retreated even further at his angry expression, trying to give him space. 'I really am so _very_ sorry Therion, that was utterly selfish of me.' She was wringing her hands together anxiously. 'It's just.. I love the person that you are with me. You've _never_ treated me like I'm some sort of holy paragon.' Her face was endearingly earnest. 'And I.. well.. I also like the person that _I_ am when I'm with you too. It's honestly the only time I ever feel completely true to myself. You really do have the kindest of hearts you know.' 

Therion was properly scowling now. 'Don't you DARE apologise to me for caring. Ever.' He barked fiercely.

She flinched at his harsh tone, her head drooping miserably and dismay running unchecked over her features. 

'God's.. Phili, no!' Guilt swamped him at her reaction. He grabbed a rough hold onto her shoulders, trying awkwardly to provide her some reassurance. 'I'm not angry at _you_.. never!.. It's me.. I'm mad at _me.'_ She looked back up at him, cautiously gauging his words. Therion gripped her harder, his fingers digging into her soft skin. 'Please..' He begged. 'I'm fine, honestly - don't worry yourself, not about me..'

Ophilia smiled at him tentatively. 'Are you _really_ okay?' She asked gently.

Therion swallowed hard, her unwavering acceptance and compassion igniting a fire inside of him that blazed red hot and left him shaking. He couldn't stand it anymore, coherent thought completely escaped him. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest as he lurched forward urgently, bringing his clumsy lips bumping into hers. His unexpected and fumbling attempt at a kiss startled Ophilia for a second but she responded quickly with such a sweet enthusiasm that it kept the heavenly contact alive for much longer than _he_ would ever have dared. Eventually when they broke apart, both of them were breathless and they stared at each other in flustered silence - neither knowing quite what to do or what should happen next.

'Oh.. Therion!' Ophilia had a hand clenched to her chest and elation was dancing from her brightly shining eyes. 'That was.. _so_ nice!'

'N..n..nice? What?.. Seriously?' Therion mumbled, his embarrassment making his words stutter. 'Shouldn't you be slapping me or something?' He frowned.

She shook her head beaming at him, her smile luminous.

He rubbed at his neck, his eyes wide, gawping at her - completely confused by her radiant expression. 

'You _really_ liked it?' He queried hesitantly, his astounded disbelief making her giggle as she nodded at him happily. 'Wow..' A small bashful smile began to creep slowly over his face. 'Well, I suppose it _was_ kinda nice..' He eventually agreed, blushing fiercely. 'Probably should have asked you first though - I reckon I might be going crazy or something.'

'You're not going crazy, you dope.' Ophilia chided tenderly.

'Oh?' 

'At least I hope not!' Her cheeks were still flushed but her brow creased in thought for a second. 'I think there might be a very simple explanation for this actually!' 

_'Okaaay.. '_ Therion's breath continued to be uneven and his whole body was still tingling but his familiar teasing smirk began to reappear, bolstered by the obvious pleasure that was glowing from her. 'You wanna explain it to _me_ then, oh wise and knowledgeable one? What exactly is it that you think is _so_ simple?'

'Well..' Ophilia bit her lip and met his gaze boldly, poking him squarely in the middle of his chest. 'Mine!' She declared, a definite challenge to her voice. 

Therion's eyes widened in surprise. He choked out a laugh at her audacitybut at the same time he was hit by a startling clarity - she was of course absolutely correct in her assessment. Calmness settled over his mind.

'Really? Hmm.. Is that _so_ , your Holiness?' He taunted her gently, revelling at the hopeful glint in her eyes. 'Is that _seriously_ what you think?' 

'Mhmm!' She nodded and poked at his ribs again, harder this time. 

_'Ouch!_ Enough _poking_ already.. Bloody Cleric!' He placed an admonishing tap to the end of her nose then swiftly caught her finger before she could poke him again. 'Yes, _alright!_ You win..' He sighed dramatically but his lips were quirked in amusement. 'I am _entirely_ yours.. obviously. How silly of me not to realise your mastery sooner.' He sighed again and shook his head. 'I suppose congratulations are in order your Holiness, you've managed to steal yourself a thief!'

Ophilia radiated pure joy at his words. 'My victory was inevitable Therion!' She teased. 'It's about time you finally accept the fact.' 

'You gonna keep on being smug about it? He queried. 'Cause if you _are_ I reckon I might just change my mind.'

'Aww _Theeerion_..' She smiled wickedly at him. 'Think you could you quit your moaning for a _second_ and kiss me some more instead?' 

'How _very_ demanding!' He chided, but the honest adoration that suddenly lit her face knocked the air right out of his lungs and his own desire to touch her again was actually making him giddy. He carefully reached out a trembling hand to delicately frame her face, his fingers moving as light as cobwebs against the warmth of her cheek. Ophilia closed her eyes with a contented sigh, entangling her own hand back into his hair and leaning herself into his gently exploring touch. This time when their lips met it was beautifully tender, their kiss soft and attentive.

'It _is_ okay if I touch you?' Ophilia asked seriously when they took a breath.

'Well, you kinda already are.' Therion pointed out.

'Oh, I think you'll find I haven’t even started yet.' She murmured.

He groaned. 'Are you trying to tease me again?' He demanded, his own caress becoming bolder as his confidence grew. His hand ran down her face, fingers lingering over her lips.

'No, it's not a tease.. it's a promise.' She snaked her arms around his waist to pull him closer. 'But _only_ if you keep on kissing me so nicely.' She whispered into his ear. 

Her hug turned out to be every bit as warm and reassuring as he had suspected it would be. Therion relaxed into her embrace and took a firm hold of her chin, tilting her face upwards so that their eyes could meet. 'Hmm.. _I see._ ' He replied thoughtfully. 'Well then, I think I would like to kiss you some more now Ophilia, if I may.' 

'Oh yes!' She agreed happily. 'Please do.' 

~0~

Word came in the very next morning that the beast known as Redeye had been spotted in Marsalim, to the south of their current location. 

Olberic took charge, rallying the companions into mobilisation to go and check out the rumours. H'aanit was immediately a ball of nervous energy - her thoughts overcome with the potential of freeing her master from the curse that the beast had inflicted on him. Ophilia quickly took the Huntress in hand and was calming her with gentle touch and words and steering her to readiness. Olberic was slightly concerned at how tired the Cleric looked, but her smile was bright and she seemed relaxed enough so he left her to her kind ministrations.

Therion was the Knight's other potential worry, following the unexplained events at the black market the day before and the Thief's disappearance up onto the roof when they had returned. Olberic was surprised however when Therion came down to breakfast appearing completely calm and even smiling a greeting to his companions. 

They were out onto the road quickly and despite having spent nearly a full week in Wellspring, the companions fell back into their usual travel routine as if they'd never stopped. Primrose was with H'aanit, walking at the front of the group, holding tight onto the Huntress' arm and keeping her engaged in quiet conversation whilst Linde prowled gracefully by her side. 

Alfyn had roped Tressa into helping him uproot some of the hardy and very prickly plants that he'd discovered grew in abundance this far out in the desert. The Merchant was moaning at the enforced labour but out of habit rather than any actual reluctance. 

Ophilia walked alongside Cyrus, engaged in one of his lectures - an enthusiastic and _very_ detailed telling of the history of the city of Marsalim. Generally it was only ever Ophilia who truly appeared interested and involved when the Scholar became so deeply caught up in a subject, however when Cyrus stopped to open his pack and search out some notes he'd already put together, Olberic was amused to witness the Cleric sneaking a covert glance at Therion and rolling her eyes comically at him. The Thief, who was in his usual solitary position at the back of the group, chuckled quietly to himself.

Olberic slowed down slightly to allow Therion to catch up with him.

'Alright lad?' The Knight asked once they were apace with each other.

'Mhmm. I guess.' 

'I was concerned when you disappeared yesterday.' Olberic said carefully. 'You seem in much better spirits today though.

Therion shrugged. 'It's a bloody pain that the Dragonstone slipped from my grasp but I suppose at least I know who has it.' He replied.

'You know the Thief from the caves then? Obvious really, from his taunting.' Olberic mused.

'We have.. a history.' Therion agreed.

'Well, whatever you need to get the stone, we'll all be there, lad.' Olberic risked a hand to the Thief's shoulder.

'I know. Thanks.'

Olberic looked down at him in surprise. 'That's it?' He asked, 'No witty remark? No fearsome frown?'

'Fraid not.' Therion replied softly. 'Damned Cleric seems to have broken my scowl. Hope its temporary.'

'Ahh.' Amusement washed over Olberic's craggy features. 'So Ophiliaspoke with you yesterday then?'

Therion's eyes had never left the Cleric who was walking a little way in front of them. 'Yeah, a bit.' He admitted, with a small smile.

'I see..' Olberic's amusement grew. 'You realise I will have to thoroughly thrash you if you dare to even _think_ about snuggling with our beloved Cleric.' He warned evilly.

'What?' The Thief's eyes were wide and a little panicked, then he caught the Knight's enormous grin and blew out his cheeks in relief. 'Funny, Olberic.' He muttered, his cheeks flaming.

'Oh God's!.. Your face was a bloody picture!' Olberic chortled.

'Yeah? Well, despite the training you've been giving me I don’t actually fancy my chances in a fight against the unbending blade anytime soon.'

'So there _was_ more to your little liaison than just talk.' Olberic's eyebrows raised slightly. 'Well.. good, about bloody time I reckon!' He declared.

Therion mumbled something completely incoherent.

'Don't worry lad. Your secret's safe with me.' Olberic smiled, squeezing the Thief's shoulder reassuringly. 

'Thanks.'

'It's rather heartwarming actually.' Olberic's voice had become reflective. 'You two are far much more similar than I think either of you realise.' He smiled at Therion's disbelieving look. 'Neither of you had much of a chance for a real childhood - it's been a genuine pleasure watching you play so sweetly together these last few months. If that has developed into a softer regard then all the better to _my_ mind.'

'Okay..' Therion's embarrassment was making him itch. Olberic noticed his unease.

'Heh, sorry, I suppose I'm a bit overly sentimental myself at the moment.'

'Erhardt?' Therion guessed.

'That's areally long story, but yes - things _are_ different now that I know why he did what he did.'

Therion looked confused. 'But you two nearly killed each other when you fought.' He remarked.

Olberic grinned wickedly. 'Mmm.. Your point being..?'

'Okay.. I don’t think I wanna pursue thatparticular line of thought any further thanks.' Therion grinned back.

'Very wise.' Olberic chuckled. 'We do have a lot of issues to overcome and forgiveness to find which will probably take us a while - but there _is_ hope. Of course I'm not a total idiot. Anyone who thinks that you fall in love and magically all your troubles and insecurities disappear has listened to one too many bard's tales. Having someone special _can_ make a difference though - if you allow it to.'

Therion's gaze went back to the Cleric 'I reckon I'm starting to realise that.' He agreed quietly. 'I _also_ reckon that Ophilia deserves to be rescued from the Professor's ongoing lecture..' He smirked up at the Knight who laughed and nodded. 'Thanks Olberic..' He grasped the Knight's arm for a brief second before winking at him and taking off at a run.

Therion quickly caught up to Cyrus and Ophilia and planted himself firmly between the two of them. He took hold of Ophilia's hand, swinging it gently upwards to show Cyrus their entwined fingers. 

'Mine!' Therion informed the bewildered Professor. He squeezed Ophilia's hand tight and raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. Although a little stunned the Cleric laughed happily.

'Absolutely yours!' She agreed, her cheeks flaming but her eyes dancing in merriment.

'I _see_.. Well then..' Cyrus' startled expression became a kindly smile that he beamed at them both. 'I think perhaps we should finish our conversation another time, Ophilia!' He chuckled, patting Therion on the back and then bowing out gracefully.

As soon as Cyrus had retreated, Therion leaned towards Ophilia's ear with a smirk. 'You _so_ owe me!' He whispered, his warm breath bringing goosebumps to her skin. 'What's the usualreward for rescuing fair maidens from insufferably boring lectures?'

'Would you like an apple?' Ophilia grinned back.

'Hmm. That'll do for _now_ I guess.' Therion murmured, raising her hand to his lips and brushing a kiss onto her knuckles. 'I'm gonna make up a full list of demands for later though..' 

Cyrus had come into step with Olberic at the rear of the group, the Knight smiling fondly at the Scholar's bemused expression.

'How _exceptionally_ adorable is that?' Cyrus commented, beaming towards the Thief and the Cleric who were still walking hand in hand, their heads close together as they whispered to each other in comfortable intimacy.

'Very cute!' Olberic agreed with a grin.

'I must admit though, I _completely_ failed to see it coming.' Cyrus shook his head, perplexed. 'Most odd really, after all it _does_ makes perfect sense now that I think about it - I can't quite understand how I missed it.' 

'You didn’t notice, huh?' Olberic chuckled, putting an arm affectionately around the Scholar's shoulders. 'You know that doesn’t _actually_ surprise me, Professor. Not at all!'


End file.
